All the help we can get
by writefan
Summary: The order of the Phoenix needs all the help they can get, so Hermione decides to call in help from her grandfather and his team. The team flys to London and meets the wizarding world. Will they be able to get rid of Voldemort for good? The timeline in this is pretty messed up. Explained at the beginning of chapter one. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a cross-over fic for Harry Potter and NCIS LA. A lot of the fics I saw were Deeks with female Harry, so I thought I would do someting else. I messed up the timeline quite a bit. Officially Harry Potter doesn't play at the same time as NCIS LA, but here it does. For NCIS this is set after season six. For HArry Potter the timeline is even more messed up. After the death of Dumbledore another year has gone by before anything happened. So Harry, Ron and Hermione have all gaduated from Hogswarts here.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione said as she came racing down the stairs at Grimmault Place twelve. They had moved in there not so long ago. A lot of people from the Order were moving in. The house was very full now. Everyone had decided that Harry should be in charge of everything. He was the only one who could destroy Voldemort after all. It took some time to convince Harry, but now he was okay with it.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. "Well at the meeting yesterday everyone agreed that we should look at the muggle way of doing things, right?" "Yes, that's true, what did you came up with?" "We should ask my grandfather for help!" "Your grandfather?" "Yes, listen he is a"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Los Angeles**

"Deeks quit that!" Kensi yelled across the bullpen. "What did I do, princess?" "Ugh, don't call me princess and you were ticking with your pen." "Okay, okay I'll quit that."

"What do you thin Granger is doing on the phone?" Callen asked. "What do you mean?" Sam wondered. "Well, I passed him on my way back from the shooting range and he called the person on the phone sweetie, not to mention he's been calling for about half an hour now." "Sweetie? Does Granger have a girlfriend?" Deeks asked. "Don't give me thoughts Deeks." Sam said. "I hope we know it soon."

"Team, all up in OSP." Granger said. "Yes a case." Callen said "this day of paperwork was getting boring." They walked up the stairs, but as soon as they were inside Granger started talking.

"Team, we are going to the UK, You are officially on a leave since this is outside NCIS, but my granddaughter and her friends need our help by saving the world."

This raised a lot of questions, such as: Granger has a granddaughter? Saving the world? The UK?

Granger putted his hands in the air. "I know you all have a lot of questions, but our plane leaves in four hours so go home pack your stuff and we will meet at the airport. Pack for a long trip. We may be gone a year." Everyone looked like they wanted to ask something, but they didn't, knowing they would eventually get answers.

* * *

 **In London**

"Where are we going now, Assistant Director?" "Please call me Owen, we aren't at work now. And my granddaughter said she would send someone to take us to where she is." "Hermione's granddad?" A man with a wooden leg and a strange fake eye walked to them. "I'm Alastor Moody, Harry has assigned me to bring you to the headquarters. If everyone would please touch this." This was a strange piece of clothing. It looked like some kind of dress. "Now please we leave in one minute." Sam and Callen looked at each other, they shrugged and touched the dress. Kensi and Deeks followed them and Granger was already touching in. Hetty looked like she didn't know what was happening. 'Well that's a first' Granger thought. Nell and Eric decided to just go along. When everyone was finally touching the dress they felt a pull behind their navels. It was a strange feeling and not much later they lay in one big hope in front of a couple of houses.

"What was that?" Deeks asked. "No time to explain." Moody said. Read this, he gave them a piece of parchment. 'Parchment, really?' Deeks thought, but he read nevertheless. On the paper stood something about the Order of the Phoenix and Grimmault place twelve. "Good, now come with me, Harry is waiting for you." And with that he led them to a small place between two houses. It looked like he opened a door. He stepped through and disappeared. "Are you coming?" They heard him say. They quickly followed him and stood in the hallway of an old fashioned house.

"Thank you Moody, I'll take it from here." A young boy said. "Hello, welcome at Grimmault place twelve. I'm Harry Potter you must be Hermione's granddad." He said to Granger, who nodded. "A pleasure to meet you sir, I'll send her down soon, first some other things has to be done. How many rooms do you need?" "At the minimum five." Granger said. "Oh thanks Merlin, I was afraid everyone would need a separate room. Fred George!" He called. Two identical red-haired boys appeared behind him with a loud pop. "You don't have to do that every time you know?" Harry said. "Okay our dear" "brother-in-law" the twins said, the one finishing the other's sentences. 'Brother-in-law? How old it that kid?' Callen thought. Sam thought something similar. "Can you please make five rooms ready and I'm your only brother-in-law so it's not difficult to be the favourite." "We know Harry" "We will go" "And get five rooms ready." And the boys disappeared again.

"Kreacher!" Harry called. A small green creature appeared in front of them. "Take their luggage to their rooms." "Yes, Master Harry." The creature took their luggage and disappeared again.

At that moment a beautiful girl with red hair came walking down the stairs. "Harry, they are here already. Never knew that those airoplanes are so quick." "It's airplanes Ginny." And he kissed her. 'Okay, I have found his wife.' Kensi thought. "Have you seen Remus and Tonks recently?" Harry asked Ginny. "Yes, Tonks was convincing Remus that a strange noise was coming from a cupboard." She said. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances that the rest didn't really understand. "Merlin, they are married, I thought they would stop snogging in cupboards now. Whose time is it to interrupt them?" "It is your own time dear." Ginny said giggling. "Okay, I'll go in a moment, is Hermione in the library?" "Yes with Ron." Harry groaned. "Amazing, know I have to interrupt my uncle and his wife and my brother and sister in law." "Sister-in-law? Hermione is married?" Granger asked. "Oops, way to ruin the surprise, but yeah. Every marriage the last summer went quick out fear for Death-Eater attacks. I'll go and interrupt now. Can you show them to the kitchen Gin?" "Will do, a lot of luck!"

"Hello, my name is Ginny Potter, but you had already guessed that I think. I imagine Harry forgot to ask for your names?" Everyone nodded. Nell was the first one to come. "Hey, I'm Nell Jones and this is Eric Beale, we are the tech operators." "Tech? Don't let my dad hear you, he's crazy about electricity. We will have to find a way to let your devices work then, because most electricity doesn't work here." "What are you for kind of people? I'm curious." "We will explain at the meeting." At this moment Hetty interrupted "Can we get that explanation now?" "I'm sorry we can't." Ginny said "If we do it at the meeting, you all have to explain only once. And I'm not really the person to explain."

"Mistress Ginny?" another creature stood behind her. "Yes Dobby?" "You mom wanted me to let you know the meeting can begin in ten." "Thank you Dobby." "Why does it call you Mistress? I'm Marty Deeks by the way, but call me Deeks everyone does. And this is my beautiful girlfriend Kensi Blye. Don't get on her bad side, she can kick your ass before you know." "I don't think so." Ginny said with a mischievous smile. "But, Dobby calls me Mistress because Harry is his master and as Harry's wife I'm his Mistress. And who are the last three in your company?" "I'm G Callen and this is Sam Hanna, how old are you exactly?" "I'm seventeen, and before you can say I'm underage we come of age when we are seventeen so I'm an adult." "You're still quite young Mrs. Potter, I am Henrietta Lange." Hetty said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Before we go further I'd like to warn you, Harry is in charge of the Order of the Phoenix. And before you say he's too young. He has survived things no one has done before. And he kicked the asses of Tonks, Moody and Kingsley at the same time. They are aurors, your equivalents." Kensi gasped "Really, I would like to go up to him once." "Your style of fighting is different. You would win in the end because Harry doesn't have a fair change. He hasn't learned material arts or something. He has only learned to dodge. You should see him train once. But enough for now. The meeting will start soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"You have your gun with you, tight princess?" Deeks asked nervous. "Yeah, glad I did. These guys give me the creeps." Kensi replied. "Even Hetty doesn't know what is going on." Callen added. "I hope for them that explanation will justify." Sam said dark. "Eh guys," Nell interrupted "Our phones don't work, it is true what Ginny said. Electricity doesn't work here." The team looked at each other. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

At that moment the man who brought them here entered together with another man. They whispered something in Ginny's ear. "Thank you." Ginny said. "When Harry arrives the meeting will start. I suggest the rest of you find a seat." "I would do what she says." One of the twins said to them. "Yeah, or she gets into Lady Potter mode, it isn't fun." The other one added. "But isn't that abusing her state to get what she wants?" Callen wondered. "No it isn't, we are at war here. The Potter family is one of the oldest families and is very capable of leading us in this war. Especially with Harry as head. Ginny, Ron and Hermione help him where they can. Or former leader, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry a special quest. Only those four know what it is, but it is the key to winning this war. We can't say more now. We aren't the ones the explain this." "You are serious at war?" Granger asked. "Yes, it has been calm for a year, but the attacks are leading up." And with that the twins left them and took a seat at the table.

A young woman with pink hair entered the room followed by a man who wasn't that old, but you could easily mistake him for it. The pair sat next to each other and seemed to be in a discussion. They were followed by another red-haired man, he led a beautiful blonde girl to the table. After that a brown-haired girl entered. "Granddad." She yelled. She run towards Granger and gave him a big hug. The team was surprised to see Granger returning the hug. "Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" "I'm well, for so far that can at the moment. Granddad, this is Ron Weasley, my husband." "Hello sir." Ron said "I would like to get to know you better, but I'm afraid the meeting will begin." "It's okay." Granger said. And Ron and Hermione also sat down.

Harry walked in and took a seat at the head at the table. "Welcome everyone." Callen noticed everyone went silent. "Before we go to the updates I would like you to meet: Owen Granger, Henrietta Lange, G. Callen, Sam Hanna, Marty Deeks, Kensi Blye, Eric Beale and Nell Jones. This is the team of Hermione's granddad. We hope they have some good tactics to defeat Voldemort. Kensi noticed everyone flinched at the mention of that name. Then she thought of something: "How did you know our names? We didn't tell you." Harry smiled "What Ginny knows, I know and what I know Ginny knows." He said. This seemed to get gasps from the rest of the table. "You seriously did it?" the woman with the pink hair asked. "Yes we did it, we will start to learn every other married couple soon. But for now I'll introduce everyone at this table." Harry stood up and started to walk around the table. At everyone he stopped and told them their names. By the woman with the pink hair he stopped. "Ehm, I would give you her full name, but she hates her first name, so just call her Tonks or Mrs. Lupin." They learned the man she was discussing with was her husband. Soon everyone's name had been called.

"Fred and George told me, they told you we are at war. Before you ask, why didn't we hear of it? Not whole Britain is at war. Only a part of the population, but if we don't win, the whole world will know." Deeks was almost laughing. 'That kid sounded serious.' One look at Kensi told him she knew the boy wasn't lying. 'Shit, that's bad' he thought to himself. "I know this will sound strange to you," Harry continued "but the part of Britain that is at war is the magical part." "Nonsense," Sam said "Magic isn't real." "I'll show you." Harry said. He stood up and he got a wooden stick from seemingly nowhere. He pointed it at each of them and soon all their weapons were flying towards him. With a quick flick of the stick all their water transferred to ice, but the room didn't get any colder." "Do you believe me now?" Harry asked Sam nodded. "Was this what you meant with a different type of fighting?" Kensi asked Ginny. Ginny nodded. "Good, now you know that, I'll explain what is going on." The next half hour was spent explaining the OSP team the war. It took a lot of convincing but in the end they got it. They were shocked when they learned that Harry was a celebrity. Nell felt sorry for Ginny when she learned that Ginny still got hate letters. The Order of the Phoenix had decided to leave out all Harry's "extra" adventures. They only explained that Harry was kidnapped during his fourth year and Voldemort's return. After all that explanation the OSP team was impressed. These people definitely weren't kids anymore, like they had thought first.

"Okay," Harry said "now the newest people know what is going on, we will proceed to the updates. Moody, how is it at the ministry?" "It is bad, His people have infiltrated most of the ministry and instead of looking for Death Eaters we are now told to look for muggleborns. We can't hold our jobs for long anymore. It will only bring us in more danger." Harry nodded "That's bad, but we knew it was coming, you better drop out soon." He said to Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. "How is the research going, Hermione?" "We haven't found much yet, I was hoping granddad and his team could help me with that." "I see, I assume you will do that briefing tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Yes." Hermione said. "Tonks, how is your cover going?" Harry asked. The team perked up. Now it was going to get interesting. This was their field. In their country, they were the best you could get. "Well, it is still going strong, and I'm getting closer to them." Tonks said. The rest of the meeting went like this. At the end of the meeting some people left through the flames, others went upstairs.

Harry showed the team to their rooms. "Since you two are obviously a couple" he pointed at Kensi and Deeks "You two share a room, but that won't be a problem since you two are partners, so you are used to it. Am I correct?" Kensi and Deeks just nodded, a bit shocked. "Harry James Potter, you know you aren't supposed to do that." Ginny's scolding voice came from behind them. "Ginny, dear, everyone who knows a bit of legilimency picks up their thoughts without wanting it. Their thoughts are just different from humans. And those two think of each other as partners. In every way." He said. "Every way?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "You two aren't married, I suppose?" She asked Kensi and Deeks. They shook their heads. "Well don't let my mum catch you. The wizard world is a bit old-fashioned and she is to. She is very opposed to sex before marriage. Hell, I couldn't even snog Harry before we were married or she asked me what people would think of me." "Snogging?" Deeks asked. "You would call it making out, I think." Kensi and Deeks went in their room and Harry and Ginny in theirs.

"What did you think of today?" Deeks asked Kensi. "I don't know, it's a lot to take in." Kensi said, not looking at the Deeks. "Babe, please look at me, I know it scares you that there's a whole world you didn't know about, it scares me to. But please don't shut me out. Let me know what you feel Kens." Kensi sighed. "I'm scared Deeks, I mean, I should be used by now to have to safe the USA, but this, this is so much bigger. And normally they have guns and we have guns. You know what you battle against. This is just different. How are we supposed to fight the unknown? I don't know Deeks. I'm excited about this world, the possibilities it gives, but I'm also scared." Deeks just held Kensi close. "I know, babe, I know. I asked Harry about it. He said they won't let us out of the house before we have trained. They have planned a practice fight tomorrow. We against them. I don't know how exactly they were planning to do that, but they are going to teach us to defend ourselves Kens, I know."

In a room at the other end of the hallway Harry and Ginny were having a similar conversation. "I'm not so happy we had to bring them in, Gin. They can't do magic. How are we supposed to learn them to protect their selves? I don't like it a bit." "I also don't like it Harry, but Hermione was right. We need their help and maybe we can make some shield bracelets for them. Fred and George could do that." Harry nodded. "That's a good idea love, we will see tomorrow. We're going to have a practice fight, we against them. I'll assign someone to help them with the counter curses." Ginny nodded. "A great idea. Now I want to sleep, I love you." "I love you to Gin. Good night." "Good night, Harry." And soon everyone in the house was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Callen woke up early the next morning. He didn't have much of a jetlag,. He could always sleep everywhere. He tried to find his way to the kitchen. It took him some time, but in the end he managed it. When he walked in he saw Harry and Ginny were teaching something. "we did it!" Hermione screamed. "Yeah, Can you two only talk mate or do you two really share a mind?" Ron asked. Harry answered him: "We can pick up everything what the other thinks now. It is difficult to see the others memories though, but with a lot of practise you should manage that. When you can talk you can also share your senses, try it." "What the hell are you doing?" Callen asked. "Hello, Ginny and I came across an ancient book by accident and it explained how married couples could learn to talk to each other in their minds." "Why only married couples?" Callen wanted to know. "Because in the wizard world, when two people marry, their magic becomes united." "And before it isn't?" "Nope, unless you do it with a very complicated ceremony." "And we can't learn that?" "I'm sorry but you don't have magic, so it's impossible." "Well, go back to your training." Callen said. Harry and Ginny turned around and went back to teaching the others.

'interesting' Callen thought 'everyone listens to them without complaining. Wonder what they have been through.' Sam joined Sam in the kitchen. "What is going on here?' He whispered. "Harry and Ginny are teaching the other married couples to talk in their minds." Callen whispered back. "They already mastered it, I just had a conversation with Harry, but now I wonder if it wasn't a conversation with Harry and Ginny both." Sam and Callen took to watching the lesson.

"Yes!" sounded from the other side of the kitchen. It was Tonks, but her hair was blue this time. "Do you see that?" Sam asked. "What do you mean, that her hair was another colour yesterday?" Sam nodded. "Yes, how did she do that?" Callen shrugged "No idea, big man." "Good morning." The woman 's husband, Remus? Stood in front of them. "Good morning, not to be mean or something, but how did your wife change her hair colour?" Sam asked. "She is a metamorphmagus, it means she can change her appearance, that's also a reason why she is so good at undercover work." "Wotcher." Tonks said, walking towards them, but halfway she seemed to trip. Remus quickly turned around and caught her. "Hello dear, what did you trip over this time?" he said, while helping her to her feet. "The carpet." she said, smiling at him. "Hello guys, I'm sorry, but I forgot your names." "I'm G. Callen, but call me Callen and this is Sam Hanna, what were your names again?" "I am Remus Lupin and this is N" "Don't you dare call me that, Remus, You know I hate that name." "Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, but call her Tonks or she will kill you." "you're lucky I didn't kill you." Tonks said. "I thought you were keeping me around?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised. "I might just do that." "Oh, get a room, you two lovebirds." Callen said.

"I have a question" Sam said. "Why is everyone married so young here?" "That's custom in the wizard world, well marriage young. Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione are very young, but they have been through more than most people can say. The circumstances have forced them to grow up earlier. They are mentally older than their real ages. For the marriage young, the wizard world is very old-fashioned. So I hope that explains it. An being at war also helps a bit." Remus explained. "What have they been through then?" Sam asked curious. "That's not for us to tell." Tonks said, looking at the four. "But try to be Harry, he has the weight of the whole wizard world on his shoulders. He had bad childhood and it has closed him of. Ginny is the only one who knows exactly everything he has been through, Ron and Hermione come close, but they don't know everything." "That's bad." Sam agreed.

At that moment Harry walked towards them. "Hey, Sam, Callen. We are going to have a practice fight soon. We against you. Kensi and Deeks should be down in a while. "How is that a fair fight?" Sam asked. "Remus, you up for it?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "Remus will go with you, he won't fight, but he will do the counter curses and healing. We have to do that ourselves during the battle. Well, the healing part. Fred and George made sure your earpieces work. Nell and Eric will just watch for this one, so it will be four against four." "You four are fighting?" Tonks asked. "Yes, it will be a good dodge training and it has been a while since we had a good fight." "That's true." Tonks chuckled "the last time we needed eight people to be able to at least get a shot at you." Harry laughed "Yeah, it's becoming difficult for us to train."

"Where are we going to fight?" Deeks asked from behind Harry. The team had expected the wizards and witch to be surprised, but they weren't. "How come he didn't surprise you?" Callen asksed. "I am a werewolf so I can hear extremely good." Remus said. " And so I heard it to." Tonks added. "As for me, Ginny is watching my back." Harry said. "Wow, a moment. You are a werewolf?" HE asked Remus. He nodded. "And what did you mean by so I heard it to? And how could Ginny warn you from there?" Deeks asked confused. Harry chuckled and explained the sharing mind thing to Deeks and Kensi. "That's cool." Kensi agreed. "But did you say we were going to fight?" Deeks chuckled. "That's my Kensi, always in for a fight." Harry just nodded. "Yep, in the basement. So if everyone is ready we can go." "Here are your earpieces." Ginny said. "Fred and George charmed them so they would work with magic around." The team putted their earpieces in and followed Harry and Ginny to the basement. Ron and Hermione followed them. "If everyone who wants to watch could sit there." Harry said, pointing to a small tribune. "And no one is allowed to give any form of help. Remus is allowed to do the counter curses for that team, but on one else"

After a small inspection of the area the fight begun. "What do you think Harry?" Ron asked. "Let's wait for a while, then we have to check if the shield charm works with their bullets. If not we have to shoot from behind cover. If it works, well you know what to do then." The other three nodded. "Use the way you can communicate in your minds. We work as a team, but if necessary we split up, Ron and me and Hermione and Ginny. These are our second strongest teams and this way we can communicate with our minds." Ginny nodded/ "Are we going to try to get behind them?" she said. "That's actually a great idea, if you and Hermione do that we keep them occupied here. With illusionment charms we can make it look like you two are still here. Let's go test them."

Harry was the first to do something. He walked to the middle of the basement. Ginny was making sure they couldn't get behind him. It didn't take long for a bullet came flying his way. He quickly conjured a shield charm, but he also dodged. It appeared that a shield charm could stop four bullets before it disappeared. Harry ran back to cover and created an illusion of Hermione and Ginny docking behind a cover a little behind them. The two girls left to get behind the other team. Harry ran to the other side of the basement. Shooting stunners in a high tempo. He let the illusion of Ginny run with him. So it went for a while. Harry and Ron shooting spells at them while they made sure that it appeared if Hermione and Ginny were also shooting at the other team.

'We are behind them Harry.' Harry heard Ginny saying. 'Use stunners and the body bind curse. That will knock them out and make them unable to get to Remus. 'Okay will do. 'Ginny said. "What do you think of it Ron?" Harry asked. "Time to set them checkmate." Ron replied. They run out their covers and started shooting spells. The illusions of Hermione and Ginny had disappeared. While they were shooting at the other team Hermione and Ginny started the fire from behind. With an attack at two sides they didn't stand a chance. One by one the other team went out.

The fight ended and Remus enervated them quickly. "Wow, you guys are good." Sam said. "Yeah didn't see the one from behind coming." Callen admitted. "It was a learning experience for us to." Hermione said, while healing a graze of a bullet on her left arm. Kensi and Deeks had begun shooting back as soon as they started the fire and the bullets had grazed them a couple of times. "Next time we will mix the teams up. Kensi and Deeks with me and Ginny and Callen and Sam with Hermione and Ron." "Why not you and Hermione and Ron with Ginny?" Kensi asked. "That would be a bad fight, since Ginny and I can look through each other's eyes and see the thoughts of the other and Ron and Hermione can to." "Oh, that explains it." Kensi said. "But it was a good fight. Now let's eat." "A great idea princess." Deeks said. And with that they left for the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: This story will most likely be updated once or twice a week. It went quicker this far because I had the ideas already thought out, but now not so much anymore. I apologise for the OoC. I have difficulties with writing everyone in character in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next two weeks went pretty much the same. In the morning they would train. The team would train their own techniques and the wizards would do the same. In the afternoon they sometimes held a practice fight or the team was tutored on the wizard world. In the evening a meeting often occurred. Although they learned a lot, they never learned everything about the past of the Golden Foursome, as the others often called them. Nell and Eric got along well with Fred and George. The twins invented some brilliant combinations of technique and magic along with the Wonder twins. Soon Nell and Eric were introduced to their practice fights. There wasn't a clear winner anymore. Sometimes one team won and sometimes the other. They often mixed the teams up.

After a week Harry decided that he would try to learn them Occulumency. It took them longer then it would take wizards. Harry explained to them that wizards automatically knew some of it. Their thoughts didn't fly around like Muggle's. It was explained that that was so that wizards who knew legilimency wouldn't just pick up their thoughts. "You can pick up our thoughts?" Deeks asked horrified after that explanation." Harry just grinned. "Only what you are thinking at the moment. I try not to, but it is difficult since I don't want to just shut of my legilimency. It is my way to see what someone's intentions are." "Is that the reason you didn't interrogate us when we arrived?" Callen asked interested. Harry nodded. The team was now determined more than ever to learn to close their mind. They knew they would never be able to hold of a full force attack, but at least they could make sure their thoughts didn't fly around. Harry had said they could only leave the house if they could do that. So the team tried as hard as they could.

Hetty had left them after a week. She was needed back in America and she couldn't do much here. Granger had stayed, spending a lot of time with his granddaughter and her husband. He approved of Ron. It was clear he wished the best for Hermione and that was all Granger could ask for.

When they were hitting their two week mark of staying in England Harry surprised them with a trip. He explained it was something for the mission of his friends and he. He thought it would be a good trip for them. He appearated them to a small cottage. He asked the team to check the area and stay on guard. Harr, Ron, Hermione and Ginny did something with their wands and walked to the cottage. It took a lot of time and a lot of wand waving before they went inside. After five minutes they came out again. A small ring with them. "Come in." They yelled. And they started running towards the tree where they had appearated. The team started running with them, but before they could reach the tree strange creatures with raged clothes appeared between them and the tree.

Deeks felt cold all around him. He saw his worst memories. When he looked to Callen, Sam and Kensi he saw they went through the same. He almost couldn't concentrate anymore. He was reliving relived his father hitting him. Sidorov with the drill machine. He looked at the wizards. He saw them standing, tears in their eyes. They also seemed to be reliving a lot. Harry looked like he was going to faint. But then he looked Ginny in the eye and together they raised their wants. "Expecto Patronum!" They yelled in the cold air. A stag and a horse appeared out their wands. The stag went towards them, guarding them. The horse began chasing the creatures away. Ron and Hermione seemed to be doing the same thing. A dog and an otter joined them. Deeks couldn't see what kind of dog it was. He felt the memories and the cold leaving them. The creatures left.

"What was that?" Kensi asked. To everyone else it looked like she was okay, but Deeks could see she everything but. He pulled her closer. For once she didn't resist. Together with Sam and Callen they walked towards the wizards. "What was that?" Kensi said, repeating her question. Before they could answer Harry capsulated. "We have to bring him back." Ginny said worried. She took Harry's hand and Callen's and she disappeared with a plop. Hermione gave her hand to Kensi and Deeks and Ron took Sam with him.

Not much later they sat in the kitchen of the headquarters. Tonks and Remus rushed in. They started giving them all chocolate. "Eat it, it helps." Remus said. At that moment Harry woke up. "He knows." He said with a sad look. "He knows and he is furious." Ginny wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay." She said. "I saw everything again, Gin. How can we stop them?" The team looked at them. Painfully aware that this was a private moment. "We can Harry, because we have to." Ginny said, although she had tears in her eyes to. Harry and Ginny sat there for a moment, seeking comfort in the other.

"What were that?" Sam asked after a while. "Dementors." Remus said dark. "They take away all happiness and make you relive your worst memories." "Why didn't you chase them away earlier?" Sam asked angry. He knew he was irrational but he was upset and it had been a very dark experience. After this question Harry seemed to lose control. "You try to focus on happy thoughts when you see your mother begging for your live and then get killed. You try being happy when you see your godfather getting killed in front of you. You try happiness when the man you saw as a grandfather gets killed in front of your eyes while you can't move." Harry broke down in sobs. "Maybe you didn't know happiness as needed for that spell, but at least you should know they affected us too. We have told you many times we have been through a lot, but still you seemed to think we could have been faster." Ginny took over from Harry, clearly angry. "Maybe you didn't know it was a difficult spell, but that isn't a reason to do that. You have no idea what you just did. You could have make us lose all trust in you. You know yourself how they affect people. You saw us standing there. You don't know a lot of us, just like we don't know a lot about you. We don't know each other's dark experiences, yet you judge us." Remus and Tonks had left the room. "Well, you keep saying you have been through a lot, but you never tell us." Sam went further. "So you told us all your dark experiences?" Ron shot back. Sam shook his head defeated.

"Maybe we can tell each other about it?" Callen suggested. He didn't like talking about his past, but he knew they had to win the trust of the people in front of him back. Before anyone could say anything he went further: "We have to trust each other." To his team he said: "We can't expect them to tell us something when we don't do the same thing." To Sam he added: "I know you're upset, but don't take it out on them. I'm upset to, but it isn't their fault. They were right when they said we could have lost their trust. We already lost a big part of it." Sam nodded.

"The most of our adventures from Hogwarts are the same, so I'll start with before Hogwarts." Hermione started. She told them about her being bullied because she was different, About how happy she had been with the Hogwarts letter and how she had hoped it would change everything. Ron followed with his live as the youngest boy. Ginny as the youngest girl and how she had to prove every time she wasn't a weak girl that needed to be protected. Deeks went next, he told them about his father. Kensi did the same, she told them too about her time on the streets. Callen told about all his foster homes. Sam didn't have a lot to tell about his tell about his childhood, but he told about being a Navy Seal. Together the team launched into an explanation about their time with NCIS. They told about Sidorov, about being closed up in an undersea bomb. They had expected the kids, as they still saw them as kids sometimes, to be horrified, but they weren't. They looked impressed, but not hirrified 'strange' Callen thought 'wonder what happened to them at Hogwarts that they look like they have had worse. Of course they are at war, but it can't be that bad right?'

Everyone looked at Harry. He sighed and kept Ginny close. He started his story. Deeks and Callen felt for him. They knew what it was to be abused or neglected. They now understood Harry's comment about his mother dying. But then the four launched in an explanation of their years at Hogwarts. Deeks shook his head. At eleven he had to shoot his own father. At eleven these kids had had to save their world from Voldemort. Then they went to their second year. This time Harry had to calm Ginny. When they came to the fight with the Basilisk Sam's eyes went big. Then their third year. They heard how Harry had fight of hundreds of those dementors, when he was thirteen. They only had to face ten and it had been bad. They couldn't imagine how that had been. They went to the night in the Shrieking Shack. Callen was shocked as he learned that Remus was a werewolf. Harry's fourth year had even been worse. He had been fourteen at the time. They listened as Harry told how he had to defeat dragons and other creatures. At the end he had to fight Voldemort himself, again. Then their fifth year. It was Kensi's turn to compare it to her own life. At fifteen her father had died, she had live on the streets. At fifteen Harry was called a liar by almost everyone and on top of it he had to cope with the traumatic nightmares. On top of that he had to deal with Umbridge. At fifteen she had lost her father. At fifteen Harry had lost his godfather, the only person he had as a father figure after his father had died when he was one. Then Harry told them the prophecy. They now understood why Harry was leading the war. Then Harry's sixth year, where Dumbledore had died. And that was where it left them now. "Do you know enough now?" Ginny asked Sam, still upset with him. "I'm sorry." Sam said. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but clearly not this. It was true, he had seen a lot, but he had been an adult then. They had been kids. He couldn't call them kids anymore. They were grown up. He hated to admit it, but he didn't think he could take it as well as Harry was doing.

* * *

A/N: I have a bit a struggle with this story. It is quite difficult to write all characters in character. This story will most likely have between the ten and fifteen chapters. If someone has an idea about what they would like to see in the next chapter. I would love to hear it!


End file.
